


Come together, right now, over me

by vinterdrog



Series: The Sexperimenting 'Verse [3]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/vinterdrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark likes his sex filthy. Follows <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/394147">I've been a fool and I've been blind</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/401075">Looking for heaven, found the devil in me</a>, but you don't have to read them first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come together, right now, over me

**Author's Note:**

> Err. This became like really heavy on the comeplay and dirty talk? I wrote the second half while sleep deprived and high on pain, so I’ll just blame that. Lots of thanks to [listeningirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/listeningirl/pseuds/listeningirl) for beta work!

There are a few people before Mark in the check-in line when he decides that he should probably call Eduardo, just in case. 

“What, Mark?” Eduardo answers, sounding impatient. 

“I know you’re busy and that you’re mad at me, but do you still want me to come? I’m at the airport - I could just go home,” Mark rushes out, trying to avoid having Eduardo interrupt him. 

“Of course I want you to come,” Eduardo snaps. “Just because I’m mad at you doesn’t mean I don’t lo- want you to come.” 

“Are you sure?” Mark asks, because Eduardo’s words and his tone do _not_ tell the same story. 

“Yes, Mark, I’m sure,” Eduardo sighs, sounding exasperated. “I have to go now, see you when you get here.” He hangs up. Mark stares at his phone. Now he’s even more wary about going now than he was two minutes ago. 

“Sir?” The woman at the check-in desk is waving at him. He’s first in line. Right. He makes his way over to the woman, pulling out his passport. Oh well, it’s better to go. He can always go home again if it turns out Eduardo was being sarcastic. 

* * *

It’s raining when he gets to Singapore, and apparently his assistant booked a cab when she booked his flight, because there’s a man holding a sign that says _Zuckerberg_ among the cab drivers at the pick-up area. Mark is grateful he doesn’t have to stand in line and get wet, but when he calls Eduardo the call goes straight to voicemail, and Mark is right back to being uncertain about everything. 

Eduardo isn’t home. Either that, or he’s sleeping very, very heavily, because Mark has knocked pretty hard. He’s tried calling, but goes straight to voicemail every time. He wonders if he should go and get the landlord, but Eduardo said he’d be home. He’s probably out grocery shopping or whatever. 

Mark slides down against the wall and picks up his laptop. He has no idea how long Eduardo’s gonna be gone, but the wifi reaches throughout the door and Mark can’t just sit there, doing nothing. 

* * *

Mark manages to get through almost all of his unread emails before Eduardo shows up. It’s a silent building – none of Eduardo’s neighbours has made an appearance (a fact for which Mark is eternally grateful), so when he hears steps down the corridor, his head snaps up. It’s his boyfriend. Who is wearing running clothes. Running clothes that are absolutely _soaking wet_. Mark’s mouth goes dry. 

“I-,” he begins, closes his mouth, opens it again. “Hi,” he says. “You’re wet.” 

Eduardo rolls his eyes. “Eloquent as ever,” he snorts, and fishes up a key from- well, Mark’s not sure where exactly. 

“You’re early,” Eduardo says and unlocks the door. Mark follows him inside. 

“No, I’m not,” Mark says, because he isn’t. Yeah, he _was_ early, but he was supposed to be here half an hour ago, so technically Eduardo is the one who’s late. Eduardo shrugs, and okay. Mark really should stop doing that if it’s that annoying. 

“I guess I lost track of time, then. I was running.” 

“Yeah, I...” The material is clinging tightly to Eduardo’s body, revealing _everything_. “I can see that,” Mark finishes weakly. 

“Good for you,” Eduardo mutters and bends down to untie his laces. _Everything_. Mark dumps his bags by the bedroom door, not yet daring to put them _in_ the bedroom. 

“Wardo,” he says, and Eduardo looks up from his phone as he turns it on. 

“What, Mark?” 

“Look, I- I know you’re mad at me, but I really, really don’t know why.” And Mark has had a long flight, and half a week of silence before that to think about it, but he really doesn’t know. 

“Mark, I... I need to shower. We’ll talk later, okay?” Mark shrugs - it’s not as if he can say no and force Eduardo to sit down in his wet clothes. Eduardo gives him a weak smile and disappears into the bathroom. 

Mark goes out into the kitchen and puts on some coffee for Eduardo before he sits down at the table. He’s restless - he doesn’t know what to do - so he keeps fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

After a couple of minutes, Eduardo enters the kitchen, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

“I made coffee,” Mark says and waves at the coffee maker. 

“Thanks.” Eduardo pours himself a cup, and sits down opposite of Mark at the table. 

Mark doesn’t say anything. He’s not the one who’s mad, and he can’t do anymore than ask, and he’s already done that. 

“I need,” Eduardo says after a while, but then he stops. He swallows, takes a sip of his coffee, and sighs. “I need to know where you stand in... this. With us.” 

“What?” Mark asks, because, what? 

Eduardo doesn’t meet his eyes. “Like, do you see us... long-term, or whatever?” 

Mark narrows his eyes. This feels like a trick question. 

“Yes?” he says, tentatively. He does, but he didn’t think he needed to clarify that, that _they_ needed to clarify that. 

Eduardo relaxes a bit, but he’s still tense. “Okay,” he says, but he doesn’t sound convinced. “Are you sure?” he asks. 

“Have I given you the impression that I’m not?” Mark asks, mockingly, but Eduardo’s face falls at his words. “Wait, what? Have I?” 

Eduardo shrugs. “I- I said ‘I love you’, and you said ‘thanks’ and then hung up.” 

Okay, _what_? Mark has said ‘I love you’ a total of like five times in the last ten years. All of those times were to his mother. It’s just a thing he never says. He doesn’t think it’s a big deal, he really doesn’t, but he probably should’ve figured that it’s a big deal to Eduardo. But honestly, he thought they were past this. Apparently not. 

“When did you even...” but Mark trails off, scrolling through the previous week’s events in his mind, and suddenly, he remembers the conversation. “Wardo, I said ‘thanks’ to my assistant because she handed me some papers, and I hung up because I was late for a meeting. I- I didn’t even hear you.” 

“Really?” Eduardo sounds skeptical. 

Mark stares at him. 

“Seriously? Wardo, for fuck’s sake, even if I _did_ hear you and _did_ say thanks, would that still- Are you stupid?” he asks, because he feels like it’s a legitimate question. Eduardo’s eyes narrow and he looks like he’s gonna start defending himself, but Mark proceeds, because the question was pretty much rhetorical. 

“Do you really think I’d go through you _suing me_ , and then reconcile with you, and have sex with you, and come here, and I repeat, _have sex with you_ , if I didn’t love you? _Really_?” 

Eduardo stares down in his coffee cup and doesn’t reply. 

“Thanks for the trust,” Mark mutters and goes out into the living room without any further comment. 

* * *

Mark turns on the tv and settles on the couch, flipping through the channels until he finds something remotely interesting. He wonders if he should actually call a hotel, but then Eduardo comes in and sits on the opposite end of the couch. Mark doesn’t take his eyes away from the flatscreen. 

“I’m sorry,” Eduardo says at last. “I’m- you’re right, I shouldn’t have doubted you.” 

Mark shrugs. 

“I just don’t wanna fight with you,” he says. “I am so fucking tired of fighting with you.” 

“Me too,” Eduardo says and tucks his feet in under Mark’s thighs. “It’s just... this week’s been hell. And then that. And this is the first time I’ve been able to run in two weeks.” 

“I didn’t even know you ran,” Mark says. 

“Yeah, I took it up as stress relief during the depositions. And then I’ve just... continued. It really helps me rationalize my thoughts. And obviously I haven’t had the time lately. It’s...” Eduardo shuffles forward on the couch and puts his hand on Mark’s shoulder. “I love you. And what you said make sense. And I would’ve realized that if I’d only had time to think.” 

“You’re stupid,” Mark repeats quietly, sliding his eyes away from the tv and towards Eduardo. 

“I know.” There’s a beat of silence, then Eduardo leans forward to kiss him. Mark kisses back eagerly, raising a hand to place on Eduardo’s neck and keep him close. He tries to put his feelings into his actions instead of saying them, because he doesn’t think he’ll ever be comfortable with saying them, and that is just something Eduardo will have to get used to. He _should_ be used to it, but obviously not. Yet. 

They make out for a while, and just as Eduardo climbs into Mark’s lap to get more comfortable, and just more _everything_ , Mark breaks away for a massive yawn. Eduardo laughs and kisses him on the forehead. 

“Wanna go to bed?” he asks. Mark nods. It’s somewhere in the early morning in his original time zone, and he didn’t sleep on the plane. Eduardo stands up and pulls Mark up with him. “Go shower,” he says and kisses him, slow and deep. “And don’t sprawl all over the bed, or I won’t be able to get in,” he adds, when they break apart. Mark frowns. 

“What, you’re not coming?” he asks. Eduardo smiles. 

“Mark, it’s eight o’clock in the evening. No, I’m not going to bed. I have to finish some work stuff. And like, eat something.” 

“But... sex?” Mark says, fighting to keep down another yawn. 

“Yes, Mark, when you’re _awake_ ,” Eduardo replies, spinning Mark around and pushing him towards the bathroom. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.” 

* * *

Mark wakes up at early o’clock, feeling rested and not at all as if he can go back to sleep. Eduardo looks dead to the world though, so Mark decides to wait and hour or two before he wakes him up. He won’t get great sex if Eduardo’s irritated from being woken up. He gets his laptop, and then settles against the headboard, one hand in Eduardo’s hair and the other on the keyboard. He loses himself in code and emails pretty quickly after that. 

He re-emerges when Eduardo starts stretching a couple of hours later. He saves, putting the computer on the floor, and smiles down at Eduardo who looks up at him through fluttering eyelashes. 

“Hi,” Eduardo mumbles, and presses a kiss against Mark’s thigh, through his boxers. 

“You owe me make-up sex,” is Mark’s reply. Eduardo hums, and Mark thinks he will object with reasons like ‘coffee’ or ‘bad breath’ or something else Mark couldn’t care less about, but he surprises Mark by going straight for it, shifting into a position between Mark’s stretched legs and mouthing at his cock through the thin cotton. 

“Is this what you want?” Eduardo murmurs and drags his hands up to grasp at the waistline of Mark’s boxers. Mark just nods, breathless at the surprise of it all. He lifts his hips to help Eduardo get his underwear off and gasps when he dives straight in again, taking most of Mark’s cock in his mouth without even attempting any kind of foreplay. 

“Fuck, _Wardo_ ,” Mark moans, and yeah, this is not gonna take long. At all. Eduardo pulls off every trick he knows; licking and sucking and pulling off to blow lightly and _what the fuck_ but Mark can’t help but jerk his hips at the sensation, and his eyes are closed, but he _knows_ Eduardo is smirking at him. He tries to mutter _fuck you_ , but it only comes out as a broken “ _Fuck_ ”, because right then Eduardo trails his fingers along Mark’s crack and sucks extra forcefully on the tip of his cock, and Mark is coming. Hard. 

Eduardo manages to swallow most of his come, but not all, and some of it dribbles out across his jaw. He wipes it off with the back of his hand and pushes himself up until he’s pressed against Mark, and leans down to kiss him. He hasn’t even swallowed all of it and _how is that such a turn-on for Mark_? He fucking loves this, being able to taste himself in Eduardo’s mouth. He’s tried it before but always a bit hesitant, because he gets that it’s not for everyone, but Eduardo seems to be _pretty_ into it, and Mark is really, _really_ not complaining. On the contrary, he can’t help but let out a moan when Eduardo pushes the last bit of come into his mouth, and he can feel Eduardo smiling against his lips before he finally breaks off to breathe. 

“Good morning,” he says, voice raspy. Mark brings a hand up to Eduardo’s neck, to drag him down and kiss him again, deeply, because he can’t get enough of Eduardo’s mouth, lips, tongue, his fucking _taste_ right now. 

“Yes,” he agrees, finally. Eduardo lies down beside him, one leg thrown over Mark’s, his half-hard cock pressing against Mark’s hip through his boxer-briefs. 

“So, did you do the check-up?” Eduardo asks, and Mark turns to stare at him as well as he can while he’s still in a post-orgasm haze. 

“Yeah,” he replies, when he finally gathers what Eduardo’s asking. “All clean.” He doesn’t really know why it matters - they obviously haven’t been extremely safe before, but if Eduardo wanted him to do a check-up, he’d do it. Not a big deal. 

“ _Good_ ,” Eduardo breathes in his ear, making Mark shiver. Eduardo presses himself even harder against Mark. “Care to reciprocate?” he asks, and then he licks the shell of Mark’s ear. Mark answers by pushing Eduardo onto his back, kissing him, and then crawling down the bed to mirror Eduardo’s earlier position. He makes short work of Eduardo’s underwear, and is just about to swallow Eduardo’s cock into his mouth, when he decides to slow things down and tease him instead. 

Mark kisses the insides of Eduardo’s thighs, just feather light touches of lips against skin, and enjoys the way Eduardo writhes under his touch. He ghosts his fingers over Eduardo’s cock and balls, down to his crack, never giving him enough, just teasing. When he reaches Eduardo’s crotch with his face and his nose brushes against where his fingers just flew, Eduardo bucks up and nearly knocks him over. 

“Fuck, Mark, stop fucking _teasing_ ,” he groans, reaching down to tangle his hands in Mark’s hair. “And don’t fucking think about telling me what to do,” he continues and pulls at Mark’s curls, smiling when Mark leans into the touch with fluttering eyelids. “Because then I won’t be able to do this, and the other things I’ve planned.” 

“What things?” Mark asks, and licks a stripe on Eduardo’s cock, trying to make him a bit more willing to tell. Eduardo’s hips are shaking with the effort not to buck up against Mark’s mouth again. 

“You’ll see,” he says and presses Mark’s head down. “If you suck me first.” 

Mark has no idea where this demanding side of Eduardo came from, but he likes it. Well, he likes everything about Eduardo, but this particular part of him makes Mark’s cock twitch despite having just come, so. Mark won’t look a gift horse in the mouth. 

He obeys, leaning down to take Eduardo fully into his mouth. Eduardo moans and pulls harder at Mark’s hair, causing Mark to moan around his cock, and everything just repeats. 

Way too soon, Eduardo pulls Mark away by yanking his hair a bit too hard. 

“Stop, Mark, stop. Shit. Plans, remember?” He lowers his hand to Mark’s neck and pulls him up to kiss him. It’s deep and dirty and Mark groans at the way Eduardo seems determined to lick every last bit of himself out of Mark’s mouth. 

“You would’ve wanted to continue, huh?” he murmurs against Mark’s lips when they break apart. “Would’ve wanted to blow me until I came? Until I pulled out and came all over your face?” Mark lets out a high whine and buries his head in the pillow beside Eduardo’s head and jerks his pelvis against Eduardo’s thigh. Eduardo strokes over his back, from the nape of his neck to the small of his back, over his ass and as low on the back of his thighs as he can reach. “You wanted to do that, right?” 

There is really no point in denying anything now, so Mark nods. Eduardo strokes his hair and gently pushes him onto his back. 

“Come on baby, this is gonna be good,” he says. Mark kind of wants to slap him for calling him ‘baby’, but Eduardo is a fucking mind reader and leans down to kiss him until Mark is reduced to whimpers. Eduardo reaches into the nightstand and Mark raises his hips almost unconsciously. Eduardo laughs quietly and runs a hand down Mark’s chest. 

“Eager, huh?” 

“You haven’t fucked me in weeks,” Mark replies and slings one arm around Eduardo’s neck and the other around his waist, holding him close. Eduardo thrusts down, his cock sliding wetly against Mark’s hip. 

“I haven’t _seen_ you in weeks, Mark,” he pants, and reaches around himself to remove Mark’s arm so he can pull himself up on his elbows. “I’m trying to make up for it now, though.” He fumbles with the lube just above Mark’s head, and then slides lube-slickened fingers quickly down Mark’s body, settling against the rim of his ass. 

“I’m gonna fuck you,” he says, leaning down again until his forehead almost touches Mark’s. “And then I’m gonna come _inside_ you.” He pulls back a bit to watch Mark’s face. “Is that okay?” 

Mark stares at him before pulling him down into a hard kiss. “ _Fuck yes_ ,” he pants against Eduardo’s lips, his cock growing fully hard at the thought. Now he gets why Eduardo wanted him to- “yes, that’s so fucking okay, get on with it, _please_.” He thrusts up against Eduardo to emphasize his point, and Eduardo takes that opportunity to slide two fingers into Mark’s ass. Mark can’t help but hiss at the intrusion, because it _has_ been a while, but it’s still _good_ and he thrusts down on Eduardo’s hand, trying to get him to move. 

Eduardo grins and complies, moving his fingers in and out, stretching Mark open. 

“Fuck Mark, you look so good like this,” he says, pouring more lube over his hand and slipping a third finger in with the other two. 

“Wardo, I’m ready, come on,” Mark pleads. He’s getting close embarrassingly fast, and he really wants Eduardo to carry out on his plan. Like really, _really_ wants it. Eduardo is close too, he hasn’t had the relief of already coming once like Mark has, so he slicks himself up and settles between Mark’s legs. 

“Don’t come yet,” he pants out between gritted teeth, sliding his cockhead against Mark’s wet hole. “Don’t come until I tell you.” And shit, being told what to do and not is supposed to be _Eduardo’s_ kink, not Mark’s, but he can’t help but moan at the command. He bites his lips and meets Eduardo’s eyes, nods, and Eduardo takes that as his cue to slip completely inside of Mark. 

They both gasp at the sensation, Mark more at the thought of what’s happening and Eduardo more at the feeling of nakedness and closeness and _warmth_ and _slick_ and _fuck_. Mark clenches his ass and Eduardo thrusts forward, pressing himself impossibly further into Mark. 

“Shit, _Mark_ ,” Eduardo pants and starts to fuck him with some kind of rhythm. Mark nods and fumbles for a grasp at the sheets. 

“Yeah,” he agrees, and then Eduardo’s cock brushes against his prostate and his eyes fall close and he lets his head fall back and then Eduardo is there, licking and sucking and _biting_ at his neck and just _fuck_. 

“Wardo,” Mark moans. “Wardo, I’m--” 

“No,” Eduardo replies and immediately stops moving. “Not yet, Mark. You won’t come until you have _my_ come inside you,” he says and pushes in again, causing Mark to cry out. 

“Then fucking _come_ ,” he whines. He moves his hands to grasp Eduardo’s shoulders, slides his legs around Eduardo’s waist and crosses his ankles above Eduardo’s ass, urging him on. “Come _on_ , Wardo, I want to feel it.” 

Eduardo starts thrusting faster - he’s so close - and Mark digs his nails into his shoulders. 

“Come on, I want to feel you in me,” he urges, pushing his hips up and forcing Eduardo down with his heels. 

“Fuck, Mark, you feel _so good_ , just-” Eduardo loses his train of thought and starts to fuck faster, losing his rhythm, and then with one hard final thrust he comes, spilling _inside_ of Mark, and fucking hell _it’s so hot_ and Mark is genuinely surprised that he hasn’t come or passed out yet. 

Eduardo pulls out before he’s done coming and Mark whines at the loss, he’s so close goddamnit, but then Eduardo jerks his cock and sprays the last of his come across Mark’s balls and his rock-hard, leaking cock. Mark sobs, he wants to come, but he feels _empty_ and he needs Eduardo to touch his cock, touch _him_ , do _anything_. 

“Wardo,” Mark moans, pushing his hips up and meeting nothing but air. “Wardo, fuck, please, _something_.” Eduardo hears his pleas and bends down to kiss him and at the same time slide two fingers into Mark’s ass again. Mark is loose and slick with lube and _Eduardo’s come_ , and just, shit, that is way hotter than it should be. 

“You like that?” Eduardo whispers, his voice a bit broken from coming. “You like having my come inside of you? Spread over you?” 

“Yes!” Mark shouts. “Wardo, _please_!” 

“Touch yourself,” Eduardo commands, still fucking Mark with his fingers, spreading the mixture of come and lube around, rubbing it into Mark’s skin. Mark’s hand flies down to grasp himself and Eduardo slides his free hand under Mark’s neck, grasping at his curls. “You look so fucking hot, Mark,” he says, his breath warm and damp over Mark’s ear. “Stroking my come onto your cock. You’d like to lick it up, though, wouldn’t you?” He leans in even closer, lowering his voice. “Would you like it if I licked my come out of you?” he asks and pulls at Mark’s hair. “And then gave it to you? Maybe I’ll do that next time.” 

The thought of Eduardo doing that, of his mouth _there, licking_ , it’s too much for Mark, and he comes, finally. He jerks his cock frantically, his come smearing all over his hand and abdomen. Eduardo keeps moving his fingers through all of it, and his grip on Mark’s hair doesn’t loosen until Mark releases his own cock and pulls Eduardo’s mouth close to kiss him. 

Eduardo doesn’t let the kiss linger. He pulls back and starts kissing across Mark’s cheeks and jaw, working his way quickly down Mark’s chest until he reaches the part where Mark’s come is smeared. He licks up a stripe and Mark lets out a broken moan. 

“Wardo,” he says weakly. He is so not ready to go again, no matter what tricks Eduardo is preparing to pull. He buries his hands in Eduardo’s hair, but doesn’t push him away, not until Eduardo starts licking his cock, because no, he can’t. Eduardo crawls up and settles against Mark, then leans in to kiss him again. It’s like before, but even dirtier, because pretty much half of Eduardo’s face is sticky with come and _why is that so hot_? Mark kisses back with as much energy as he can muster, which admittedly isn’t a lot. He wishes he could go for a round three, but no matter how much he has missed sex while being away from Eduardo, he can’t. 

“We’re doing that again,” Mark mumbles when they finally stop kissing, every trace of come gone from Eduardo’s mouth and face. He doesn’t even ask if Eduardo _wants_ to do it again, because fuck it, they just _are_. This was way too awesome not to. “Later,” he adds, to be on the safe side. 

Eduardo smiles. “I take it you liked it,” he says, and he doesn’t make that a question either. It was pretty damn obvious that Mark did. 

“I love you,” Mark says instead. He doesn’t look at Eduardo, but he can hear his breath hitch. “Not just because-,” he makes a vague gesture. “Orgasms. But. I love you.” He turns to meet Eduardo’s gaze. “You know that, right?” 

Eduardo nods. “I know. I knew. Just- shitty week. I love you too.” 

“Awesome orgasms are just a bonus,” Mark says, yawning. 

Eduardo laughs and Mark cuddles him close. If they go to sleep, he’ll probably be able to go again in a couple of hours. _Awesome_. 


End file.
